Wings
by musicaltheatregirl-dxc4eva
Summary: Courtney was horrified and mesmerised as she stared at the pale things, onyx eyes wide. The petals hovering by her head were too beautiful for words. They looked almost like wings...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey!! Sorry I haven't been able to update for so long. Exams and stuff have been a pain. I have my majors next week, so I probably won't be able to update for a week or so. Also I was going to update a couple of days ago, but the internet crashed and stuff so I'm sorry. Also I will update **It's One Hell of a Ride **within the next few weeks, so sorry for the wait._

_Ok so this is a story based on the novel 'Wings' which I read the other day and totally loved. And once I was finished I was like... I can totally see a TDI version of this, so I decided to write the first chapter and see what you think. This is a test so review and let me know what you think. If you guys like it I will continue!! So R&R people!! =D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA or the novel Wings._

* * *

Courtney's high-heeled wedges made a cheerful, precise rhythm that completely defied her depressing mood. She walked quickly through the halls of Wawanakwa High, people eyeing her curiously. She double checked her schedule and went off in search of the biology lab. She managed to reach the room with a couple of minutes to spare, and immediately seated herself near the windows.

_If I can't be outside I want to at least be able to see it…_

As she was gazing dreamily out of the window the rest of the class drearily made their way into class. Courtney quickly glanced around the room, stopping when she saw a boy smiling in her direction. She tried to muster one in return, hoping desperately that he didn't think it was a grimace.

A man in his late twenties strolled into the room. After checking his already meticulously sculpted hair in the reflection of the window he turned and addressed the class, introducing himself as "Mr McClean". He called out a thin, busty blonde girl from the front row and had her passing out textbooks. When Courtney received hers she immediately began flicking through the chapters.

_Okay… Classification of plants, animals. Easy enough. Human anatomy. Basic structure… and now… cells? Homeostasis? Ugh! This is going to be a looong semester…_

Mr McClean began calling out the roll, with Courtney recognising a few names from her earlier classes. Lindsay, the girl who handed out the textbooks was the ditzy blond from art class that morning. But the rest of the names were lost in the sea of unfamiliar faces that surrounded her.

Her mother had assured Courtney countless times that every new student would feel exactly the same. First day jitters. But everyone else managed to fit in, whereas Courtney stuck out like a sore thumb. Her eyes flickered with fear, and her face was constantly scrunched in worry.

_Maybe fear is something that people got used to after spending years in high school…_

Homeschooling had been perfect for Courtney. The past eleven years had been just fine and she saw no reason for the sudden change. Her parents however were determined to do everything right for their only child. When she was five that meant homeschooling, but now at sixteen it meant highschool in new town.

The room was silent and Courtney's head snapped up when Mr McClean repeated her name.

"Courtney Davis?"

"Present," she hurriedly replied.

He chuckled. "Glad to see you're there bra."

She sighed in relief as attention diverted elsewhere as he went onto the next name. Courtney pulled out her notebook, taking notes to remove any further focus on her. As Mr McClean then began talking about the semester's work, Courtney's eyes strayed to the boy who had smiled at her earlier. She stifled a cheeky grin when she noticed him sneaking glances at her in return.

* * *

After a dreadfully slow period, Mr McClean finally released the class for lunch. Courtney smiled slightly, sliding her thick textbook into her book bag.

"Hey."

She glanced up and saw the same boy from earlier. He was standing at her desk with a small smile. His eyes captivated her. They were a deep green that made her feel as though she was in a lush forest. The green complimented with the light tan of his skin. His thick black hair was slightly long and fell in a messy arrangement, framing his face and making his eyes stand out even more.

"You're Courtney? Right?" He had a warm smile that made his eyes light up.

"Yeah…" She breathed out. However her breath got caught and made her cough. She blushed slightly.

_Great… the first time someone talks to me I cough and stutter… Great way to make a first impression Court…_

She snapped to attention when he spoke up.

"I'm Trent. Trent Robertson. I-I wanted to say hi. Umm… welcome to Wawanakwa High… I s'pose." He chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head.

Courtney forced a small smile. "Thanks."

"Wanna sit with me?" Courtney tilted her head slightly. "Uh… I mean with me and my friends."

"Oh." Courtney said. "Where?"

Trent's face furrowed in confusion. "Um… The cafeteria?"

"Oh…" She murmured disappointed. "I was going to sit outside somewhere… Thanks anyway."

"Outside is good." He smiled at her. "Want some company?"

Courtney's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Trent chuckled lightly. "Sure. I've got a packed lunch in my bag. I'm all set." He shifted his bad more securely on his shoulder. "Anyway, you shouldn't sit alone on your first day."

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly. "I'd like that."

They left the lab, with Trent leading them out the doors to a small grassy spot. When they arrived they placed down their bags. Courtney took off her jacket, placing it on the ground before sitting on it. Trent kept his on, staring at Courtney in amazement.

"Aren't you cold?"

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be?"

"Maybe because you're dressed like it's the middle of summer and it's freezing." He said whilst gesturing to her tank top and shorts.

She took off her wedges and dug her toes in the cool, thick grass. "I don't normally get cold… well not here. I don't agree with snow, but this weather is perfect." She smiled slightly. "My mum jokes I'm cold-blooded."

"Lucky you… Me and my mum moved here from L.A six years ago and I still haven't gotten used to this temperature." He chuckled.

Courtney shook her head lightly. "It's not that cold."

"Yeah." Trent grinned. "But it's not that warm either. After surviving the first year I checked the weather records. Did you know that the average difference between July and December is only fourteen degrees? Talk about messed up."

They chuckled lightly before turning to their lunch. It was a comfortable silence as Trent ate his sandwich and Courtney nibbled on a salad.

"My mum packed an extra cupcake." Trent said breaking the silence. "Want it?" He held out the blue frosted cupcake. "It's homemade."

"No thanks."

Trent looked at her salad and then back at the cupcake.

_Not again… Not him too. Everyone always thinks that. I can't be the only person who adores vegetables._

Courtney lightly tapped her fingers against her Coke can she had packed that morning. "It's not a diet or anything."

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm vegan," Courtney interrupted. "Very strict."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded, forcing a laugh.

Trent scratched the back of his head. "So when did you guys move here? I haven't seen you around."

"In May. I work with my dad a lot. He owns the music store. You know the one downtown?"

"Yeah!" Trent exclaimed. "I went there last week. It's really great. Got some more stuff for my guitar. Don't think I saw you though."

Courtney laughed shaking her head. "Mum's fault. She dragged me out all last week shopping for school supplies. First year in a public school and I swear I have more supplies than everyone in our bio class combined, and mum still thinks I don't have enough."

"First year?"

"Yeah." Courtney smiled. "Been homeschooled my whole life. But now I'm forced to go public."

Trent grinned at Courtney. "I'm glad you did." He looked down for a moment. "Do you miss your old town?"

"Sometimes." She smiled softly. "It is nice here though. My old town Moore was miniscule. Like five hundred people."

"Woah…" He smirked. "L.A's a tad bigger than that."

He beamed as Courtney laughed, chocking slightly on her Coke.

He went to ask something else, but stopped when the bell sounded. He hopped up and helped Courtney to her feet. Once they had grabbed their stuff Trent turned to her once more.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" He chuckled lightly. "Maybe with my friends?"

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself before nibbling her lip lightly.

_Should I? I don't really want to… but mum always talks about socialising more, and how public school helps this…_

"Sure. That sounds like fun." She smiled slightly at him.

"Cool. Well… Guess I'll see you around."

He offered her a smiled before turning and walking away. His loose-fitting jeans and jacket helping him blend in with the throng of students. His confident stride however made him stand out…

_Maybe someday I'll be that confident… Maybe someday…_

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, including the walk home and before Courtney knew it she was home. She placed her bag on the kitchen counter and slouched on a conveniently placed barstool. Her mum, Bridgette glanced up from the bread she was kneading. "How was school?"

"It sucked!"

She stopped kneading the dough to fix the brooding teen with a scolding look. "Language Courtney."

She rolled her eyes blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "Well it did mum… And there is absolutely no better word to describe it. "

Bridgette smiled at her daughter. "You just have to give it time hun."

Courtney sighed before resting her head in her arms. "Everyone stares at me like I'm a freak."

"They stare because you're new. Trust me honey it'll pass."

She lifted her head up fixing her mum with a weary look. "I don't look like everyone else."

Her mum grinned. "Would you want to look like everyone else?"

Courtney rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at her mum. "Not really…"

She grinned and dusted off the flour on her hands. "Exactly. You have lovely tanned skin that has always been clear. Beautiful soft hair that is never greasy-"

"A perfect heart shaped face and deep, thoughtful onyx eyes. An hourglass figure with perfect curves. Long slim limbs, and a walk with the very grace of a professional dancer. The very grace you could never hope to have…" She smiled slightly. "I know mum."

Bridgette smiled at her daughter again before returning to kneading the dough. "Exactly sweetheart. You look like a model. There's nothing wrong with that."

Courtney smiled before sighing in defeat. "But I dress so differently to them."

"You could change."

"Ugh! They all wear tight clothes with like three layers of tops, and skin-tight jeans. And their shoes are huge and closed in!"

"And?"

"I don't like jeans. And three tops? Mum that's ridiculous! It's not that cold. And don't even get me started on the shoes!"

Bridgette sighed. "Then wear what you want. If your clothes drive your friends away, then they're not the kind of friends you want."

_Mother advice… Sweet, honest and utterly unhelpful._

"It's so loud… I can't concentrate."

Bridgette stopped kneading, brushing her bangs away from her face. Flour streaked across her brow and in her bangs.

"Sweetheart it's an entire high school. It won't be anywhere as quiet as it is with just the two of us. Try to be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable, and fair! But they don't need to run around like monkeys and Neanderthals. They shriek and laugh and scream at the top of their lungs. And to top it all off the make out at their lockers. In full view of everyone!" Courtney rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair. "It's totally uncivilised." She paused a moment. "And gross!"

Bridgette chuckled. "You might not mind the making out bit later on. But while you're complaining… anything else?"

"The halls are really dark."

"Courtney the halls are bright. We went on the tour last week together so don't even try to tell me they are dark." Her mother scolded.

"It's so fake. Just bright fluorescent lights. There are no windows in the halls and one per classroom. There's no real light. It's so dark… I miss Moore."

Courtney hopped up. She made her way over to the fridge, but was stopped by her mum.

"One good thing about today." Courtney sighed. Her mum kept persisting. "There must be one thing."

Courtney bit her lip slightly. "Um… I met a really nice guy." She opened the fridge and grabbed another Coke. "Trent… Trent R-something."

Her mum rolled her eyes. "Of course the first person you meet is a guy. New town, new people, and the first person you hang out with is a guy."

"It's not like that mum."

"I'm kidding Court."

Courtney stopped. She watched as her mum methodically kneaded the dough. Slowly working out the air. She was silent for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

Courtney nervously nibbled her lip before taking a deep breath and asking the forbidden question.

"Do I really have to keep going?"

Bridgette rubbed her temples. "Courtney we've been through all of this.

"But if we just-"

"No. We're not arguing about this again." She leaned in close to Courtney looking directly in her eyes. "I don't feel I can homeschool you any longer. Your father and I were discussing whether we should have put you into middle school. But at the time it wasn't possible. It was such a long drive from Moore to here. And your father was busy. But now… it's time."

"You could order a program for homeschooling. I looked it up." Courtney rushed as her mother went to interrupt. "You don't have to do the teaching. The material covers it all. Please mum?"

"Uh huh…" Bridgette mused. "And how much does this program cost?"

Courtney looked at her mum. Her blond hair dusted with flour, as well as her face. Her olive green eyes curious, one eyebrow raised. Courtney sighed in defeat, but didn't utter a word.

Her mother spoke up after a moment. "Listen… in a few months we can consider it if you're still miserable at school. But until the house in Moore sells we can't afford anything extra. You know that honey."

Courtney slumped in the chair and looked at the speckled countertop. Ever since they moved she'd been miserable. They'd had to move for her dad's work. He bought the music store downtown, after having seen it earlier that year. When they found out it was for sale, her parents talked long and hard about it. It had been a long time dream of her parents to own a shop. They'd been dreaming about it since they had gotten married. The numbers just hadn't added up until earlier that year.

Then in late April a guy named Mr. Hatchett had expressed an interest in purchasing their house in Moore. Her dad, Geoff had come home that day almost bouncing for joy. Claiming that a party was needed in order to celebrate. Everything after that happened so quickly. Within a few weeks the music store was theirs and they were moving. Their small cabin traded to an even smaller house in Wawanakwa. Despite purchasing the shop and moving, the deal hadn't been finalised with Mr. Hatchett. Until the deal was settled, money was restricted.

Her mum reached over and gently squeezed her hand. "Courtney aside from the cost you need to be able to overcome your fears and conquer new things. This experience will be good for you. And who knows? Next year you could be in AP classes and be head of the debate team or music club. All of those things look really good on a college applications."

"I know… but…"

"I'm the mum." Bridgette grinned. "And I say school."

Courtney groaned before turning back to the countertop, grumbling to herself. "School it is."

* * *

The ticking of the clock seemed deafening to Courtney as her mum put the dough in the pan and slid it into the oven setting the timer.

"Mum… Do we have any canned peaches? I'm hungry."

Bridgette spun around quickly, almost tripping over herself. "You're hungry?"

Courtney tapped on her Coke can. "I got hungry today. During last period."

Bridgette's eyes widened as she stared at her daughter in shock. She quickly turned and began looking for the peaches in the pantry.

_No wonder she's shocked… I'm never hungry. I've never really liked eating anyway. Normally just at meals to make my parents happy. I don't even like eating… that's why I always have Coke… well now that mum's relented. This is weird. School must be getting to me…_

Courtney focused again as her mum placed a bowl in front of her.

"Here you go."

The bowl had half a peach and half a cup of juice. It was obvious that her mum was paying it safe. Once she placed the bowl down she turned around and busied herself with washing the dishes. Courtney began to eat the peach in small bites, constantly looking to see if her mother would turn around to make sure she was eating. Her mum was relentless however and didn't turn once. Courtney felt like she had lost some unspoken battle, so when she had finished she slipped quietly away and out of the kitchen before her mum could turn around.

* * *

As Courtney lay in bed that night, she tossed and turned, worry filling her head.

_I hope tomorrow will be better… There has to be something good about highschool… Something special or good about me... There just has to be…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey!! Thanks for all the reviews. I know that Courtney is a bit OOC, but all will become clearer in later chapters... And the wings will be coming soon. Also Courtney's family will be revealed... so now that that's out of the way. R&R people!! XD Thanks!!_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous_

* * *

_I hope tomorrow will be better… There has to be something good about highschool… Something special or good about me... There just has to be…_

* * *

The next day went by slowly, each second seemed to be dragging on for Courtney. She had managed to make it through the morning being semi-alert. When the bell sounded for lunch she snapped to attention for the first time that day. She slowly began packing up her books when Trent came over to her table.

"How's day two?"

Trent was sitting in the chair in front of her table, his back facing the front of the classroom. She sighed and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"It was okay…"

He chuckled and passed Courtney her pencil case. "Well you heard your name when Mr McClean said it the first time today. That's good, right?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I suppose."

Trent stood up. "You ready?"

She tried to smile, but couldn't quite muster one up.

_Why oh why did I say I would sit with his friends in the cafeteria? I suppose one day won't be so bad…_

"As ready as I can be…" She sighed.

Trent looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure Courtney? I mean. You don't have to."

"No I'm sure." She quickly replied. "I'll just finish packing my stuff."

She reached for her file, but Trent grabbed it first. "They won't bite. I promise."

Courtney nodded slightly, and the two made their way towards the cafeteria. Trent was leading the conversation, with Courtney listening, but mainly lost in her own world. She was drawn back into reality when she saw Trent waving to a group of people at one of the end tables.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the table. Courtney blushed slightly at the feel of his hand on her back. He gently directed her to the table and then let his hand drop from her back.

"Hey guys. This is Courtney."

Trent then introduced her to all the people at the table. But within a minute Courtney was feeling completely overwhelmed.

_Ok… So there was the Lindsay girl… and a Cody? Colin? Oh I have no idea…_

Courtney sat in an empty seat next to Trent, trying to get snippets of the conversations going on around her. Realising that she was in over her head, she took out her spinach and strawberry salad, a peach half in juice and a Coke, and began to eat.

"Is that all you're eating? I mean it's lasagna day and all you're eating is a salad?"

Courtney looked at the girl who had spoken. She had thick, wavy brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail on the side of her head. She had thick-rimmed glasses and was wearing long pants, a t-shirt and a vest, complete with badges. Her lunch tray was full of food.

Trent spoke quickly, preventing Courtney from trying to respond. "She's a vegan. And she's very strict about it."

The girl stared at the small peach half, and the little container of salad. "Looks like more than vegan to me… don't vegans eat like… bread?"

Courtney's lips became drawn in a tight smile. "Some."

Trent rolled his eyes and turned to Courtney. "This person interrogating you is Beth. Hey Beth."

Beth once more analysed Courtney's food. "Looks more like you're on a major diet or something." She replied, ignoring Trent's warning.

"Not really. It's just the kind of food I like."

Courtney watched as Beth's eyes went back down to her salad. She could sense that more questions were on the way.

_Ugh… I may as well just tell her and prevent twenty questions…_

"My digestive system doesn't handle normal food very well. I'm lactose intolerant and anything apart from plain fruits and vegetables makes me sick."

"Really? That's weird. I mean. Who can live on just green stuff anyway? Have you seen a doctor about this? Because…"

"Beth…"

Trent's voice was quiet, but the warning in his voice was evident, though Courtney was sure that only the three of them had been able to hear him.

Beth's eyes widened slightly and she gasped. "Oh sorry!" She smiled, lighting up her whole face. "It's really nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends!" She offered another smiled and then turned back to her meal, not taking a further glance at Courtney's food.

* * *

Lunch break at Wawanakwa High was only twenty eight minutes long. Short in anyone else's standards, but for Courtney it seemed to drag on for hours. The cafeteria was small, the voices, trapped, reverberated on the walls, assaulting her ears.

_It's like everyone is shouting all at once…_

Several of Trent's friends tried to incorporate her into their conversations, but she was so overwhelmed that she couldn't keep up. Courtney's concentration depleted as the temperature seemed to rise in the cramped room.

_How is no one else noticing how hot it is in here?_

Her t-shirt she chose that morning began to tighten around her neck. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now the heat was suffocating her. Her shirt feeling more like a turtleneck than the t-shirt it was.

As soon as the bell rang Courtney bolted out of the cafeteria, not even staying long enough to thank Trent and his friends. She burst into the bathroom, dropping her book bag on the floor and rushed to the open window. She stretched her face towards the cool breeze, trying desperately to lower her temperature. As the cool breeze began to cool her down the nausea that had filled her stomach during lunch began to dissipate. After cooling down slightly, she grabbed her book bag, and made her way to her next class, reaching it with moments to spare.

After school Courtney walked home slowly, soaking up as much of the sun and fresh air as she could. The queasy feeling in her stomach completely disappeared, on the walk home, allowing her an easy sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning when selecting her top, Courtney went back to a tank top. The morning went quickly and before she knew it, it was biology. Trent sat down in the empty chair beside her.

"You don't mind? Right?"

Courtney shook her head gently.

"Cool."

She chuckled slightly, and took out her bio book. "Yeah, the girl who usually sits here spends the whole class doodling hearts for someone named Justin. It's a little distracting."

Trent laughed. "Probably Justin Edwards. He's super popular. He's a male model and half the school population is after him."

"Everyone goes for the obvious ones I suppose." Courtney replied, pulling out her pencil case and opening her notebook.

Trent opened his textbook to the page Mr McClean had written on the whiteboard. "Want to have lunch with me today?" He paused for a moment before correcting himself. "I mean, me and my friends."

Courtney hesitated. An internal war was raging within her.

_I really don't want to… but I also don't want to hurt his feelings…_

"I don't think so… I…"

She was about to continue when Trent interrupted.

"Is it Beth? She didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious or embarrassed. She's just really honest. It's actually kind of refreshing once you get used to it…"

Courtney sighed slightly. "No it's not her, or any of your friends. They're lovely. But I just can't… I can't stand the cafeteria. It's too loud and confining. I need to spend lunchtimes outside. I suppose the eleven years of homeschooling is going to take a bit of getting over. I just don't think I can relinquish the freedom I have had so quickly… I'm really sorry."

Conversations stopped when Mr McClean called the class to order. Trent was silent for a while before turning to Courtney once more. "Do you mind if we eat with you outside then?"

Courtney remained quiet as Mr McClean began a lesson on phyla. She turned to Trent and gently whispered, "That would be nice."

* * *

When the bell rang Trent turned to Courtney. "I'll meet you outside. I'll just let the others know where we are, if they want to join."

By the end of lunch Courtney was able to remember half of the names of Trent's friends, and had managed to join into a few of the conversations. Beth and Trent walked with her to her next class, and Courtney felt that it was now natural to walk with them. When Trent made a joke about Mr McClean, Courtney's laugh echoed around the halls. After just three days school was beginning to feel more familiar to Courtney. She didn't feel anywhere near as lost, nor did she feel so overwhelmed.

And for the first time since leaving Moore, Courtney felt like she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey all! I am going to be updating regularly for this story (maybe more than one chapter per day) because I am losing my laptop sometime next week and won't be able to type more, so I am going to try and finish this story before then. So if I don't I am sorry. Moving on. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read. Means a lot. The chapters will also vary in size due to each chapter coinciding with a chapter in the book. So now that that's all cleared I hope you enjoy. R&R!! =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

_And for the first time since leaving Moore, Courtney felt like she belonged._

* * *

The next few weeks at Wawanakwa High flew by faster than Courtney could have ever imagined. Especially after the awkward start that she had. Meeting Trent had been like finding a light in a dark place. They now regularly hung out at school, and more often than not Beth would join them, seeing as Beth had a class with Courtney. She was now getting to the point where she could call Trent and Beth her friends. The classes weren't as bad as before. After learning to keep pace with everyone else, Courtney began excelling in most of her classes. And in those she wasn't she was improving fast, well all except biology which had been a problem from the start.

Courtney was slowly getting used to Wawanakwa too. It was much bigger than Moore, but still it wasn't cramped or overcrowded. And thankfully there were plenty of wide open spaces for her to enjoy. Tall pine leaves, and towering trees with leaves the size of saucers, stretched over street corners, with trees growing right in front of the supermarket and pharmacy. The grass throughout the town was thick, cool and lush, and flowers bloomed from the vines that blanketed the walls of many buildings.

* * *

On a Friday in early September, Courtney fell into Trent as she made her way out of her last period Spanish class.

"Woah, sorry Courtney." He said, gently steadying her, his hand on her shoulder.

She blushed slightly, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder. "It's fine. I wasn't paying attention."

Her eyes meet Trent's and she smiled shyly, despite herself. She stopped however when she realised she was in his way.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Courtney began, moving out of Trent's way.

Trent nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um… I was looking for you actually."

Courtney's eyes widened slightly. "Well I just have to put this," she said holding up her Spanish textbook, "in my locker."

The two walked to Courtney's locker, where upon arrival she stowed away her textbook. She then turned and looked at Trent expectantly.

"I was just wondering if… maybe you wanted to hang out with me, this afternoon?"

The smile on Courtney's face grew ten-fold.

_This will be great!! But… I have no idea what he likes to do… I mean… I only see him at lunch or in class. But… it will be interesting to find out._

"What are you doing?"

He smiled, "There are some woods behind my house. I know you like the outdoors, I thought we could go for a walk. There's this really cool tree I wanted to show you… Well it's more like two trees, but… we'll you'll understand when you see it. I mean… only if you want to."

"Okay."

His smile widened. "Really?"

Courtney beamed at him. "Sure. It sounds like fun."

"Great." He looked down the hallway to the back door. "It's easier if we go out that way."

* * *

Courtney followed Trent through the crowded halls and out the back door. The crisp air was a welcome relief to the stuffy air inside the school building. The sun was struggling to break its way through the fog, and the air was slightly chilly, making Courtney's smile even wider. Trent saw her expression and couldn't help but chuckle at the pure joy he saw on her face. He watched her breath in the salty air, brought in by the west wind. He noticed that she seemed more lively, just by being out in the fresh air. It was something he had noticed since meeting her, but he was seeing it in full effect now.

_She looks so happy… and pretty. Hopefully she enjoys the walk…_

The peaceful silence was broken when Courtney spoke up. "So you live with your mum?"

"Yeah. My dad split from my mum when I was nine. So my mum made me finish up that year, and then moved us here."

"Oh, so what does she do?"

"She's a pharmacist down at the local pharmacy."

Courtney burst out laughing. "Oh. That's ironic."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Courtney smiled. "My mum's a master naturopath."

"Huh?"

Courtney laughed at the confusion evident on his face. "It basically means that my mum makes all her own medicine out of herbs. She grows a bunch of her own stuff. I've never had any drugs... Not even Tylenol."

Trent stared gobsmacked. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope." She smiled. "My mum makes stuff that we use. Neither of my parents trust the packeted stuff."

"My mum would freak." Trent exclaimed. "She thinks there's a pill for everything!"

Courtney burst out laughing. "Well my mum thinks doctors are out to kill you."

Trent chuckled. "I think our mum's could learn something from each other."

Courtney giggled, her laughter finally dying down. "Probably."

Trent sighed, and readjusted his bag before turning back to Courtney. "So your mum never goes to the doctor?"

"Never."

His brow furrowed in confusion, before asking the question. "So were you like born at home? Or something?"

Courtney sighed. "I was adopted."

"Oh yeah?" He was silent for a few moments, letting the information sink in. "So do you know who your real parents are?"

Courtney snorted. "No."

"Why is it funny?"

Courtney bit her lip before turning to Trent. "Promise not to laugh?"

Trent put his hand to his heart. "I solemnly swear not to laugh."

Courtney bit her lip nervously before telling Trent. "Someone put me in a basket and left me on my parents doorstep."

"No way!" He stopped in his tracks turning to Courtney. "You're messing with me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. Causing him to gape once again. "You're serious?"

Courtney nodded. "I was a basket child. I wasn't a baby. Well you couldn't really count me as one. I was… three I think my mum said." She chuckled. "Mum said I was kicking, and trying to get out of the basket when they answered the door."

Trent gaped at her. "So you were a kid. Could you talk?"

Courtney nodded. "Uh huh. Mum said I had an odd accent that hung around for about a year."

"Woah… So you don't know where you came from?"

Courtney sighed. "Mum says that I knew my name, but that was it. I didn't know where I was, or what had happened… or anything else."

"That's the weirdest thing that I have ever heard."

Courtney nodded. "It made for a massive legal mess. After my parents decided they wanted to adopt me, they had a private investigator trying to find my parents, and all sorts of stuff about temporary custody and stuff. It took over two years before everything was final."

Trent nodded and the two began to walk again. "So did you have to live in a foster home or anything?"

"No. The judge my parents worked with was really good, so I got to live with them throughout the whole ordeal. A social worker came out to see us every week. And my parents weren't allowed to take me out of the state until I was seven."

They turned up another street as Trent spoke up again. "Weird. So… do you ever wonder where you came from?"

"I used to…" Courtney smiled slightly. "But after not getting answers for so long, you just stop trying as hard."

"Wow… If you could find out… would you?"

Courtney stopped for a second before resuming the walk to Trent's. "I… I don't really know." She readjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Probably… but I like my life. I'm not sorry I ended up with my mum and dad."

"That's so cool." He gestured up a driveway. "This is it." He looked up at the sky. "Looks like it'll rain soon. If we drop our bags inside quickly, we'll hopefully have enough time to see the tree."

* * *

Courtney stood gazing at the house. "This is yours?" She watched as Trent nodded in return. "It's so pretty."

The house was small and white, and had a bright red door. There were flowerbeds surrounding the house with beautiful, multicoloured flowers.

Trent chuckled opening the front door and letting Courtney in. "Should be. I spent two weeks during the summer painting it."

They left their bags at the front door and Trent led Courtney to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" Trent said opening the fridge, pulling out a Sprite and grabbing a bag of crisps from the pantry.

Courtney forced herself to not scrunch her nose in disgust at the crisps. She looked around the kitchen and spotted a fruit bowl full of fresh fruit. She noticed a particularly juicy looking pear at the top of the pile and gestured to it. "Can I have that?"

"Sure." Trent smiled. "Grab it and bring it along." He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Water?"

She grinned at him. "Sure."

They made their way out the back door and made their way down a neatly kept garden path, until they reached the back fence.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Looks like a dead end."

Trent laughed. "To the untrained eye."

Courtney scoffed. "Untrained eye. My eyes aren't…"

Courtney stopped what she was saying as Trent hopped onto the fence, perching himself on the top.

"Oh really?" He chuckled as she stared at him in awe. "Come on. I'll help you up."

He grabbed onto Courtney's outstretched hand and helped her over the fence, before hopping down beside her and leading her into the forest. The forest was damp. The leaves stuck to the bottom of their shoes, and the thick canopy of leaves blocked out the sounds of the traffic. Courtney looked around with a small smile on her face.

"This is really nice."

Trent looked around, scratching his arm. "I spose it is. I've never been a big outdoor person, but there are heaps of plants that I can study under my microscope."

Courtney cocked an eyebrow. "You have a microscope?" She snickered at him. "So you're a science geek."

Trent laughed. "Well… everyone thought Clark Kent was a nerd too and look how he turned out."

Courtney chuckled. "So you're saying you're Superman?"

Trent grinned, chaning to a mysterious tone. "You never know."

Courtney laughed, before looking down smiling shyly. As she looked up her eyes met Trent's. The glade seemed silent as they gazed at each other. His eyes were soft and probing, making a small smile form on her face. He seemed to be trying to learn more about her, just from looking at her. After a moment he smiled, gesturing down a faint path while scratching the back of his head.

"The… uh tree's this way."

The path wound back and forth, with what seemed to be no direction. However after a few minutes of walking Trent pointed to a large tree just off the path they were on.

"Wow…" Courtney breathed. "It's wonderful."

The tree was in fact two trees. A fir and an alder that had sprouted close together, resulting in their trunks becoming twisted over time. The two trees now looked like one, which had pine needles on one side and broad leaves on the other.

Trent chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I found it when I moved here."

"So where's your dad?" Courtney asked, sitting down and beginning to eat her pear.

Trent made a low laugh. "He lives in San Francisco. A defence lawyer with a big firm."

"Do you get to see him very often?"

Trent sat by Courtney, pulling out his food. His knee was gently resting against her leg, but she didn't pull away.

"Every few months or so. He's rich though. Private jet and all. He flies in, and takes me places some weekends."

"Sounds good."

Trent sighed heavily. "I guess…"

"Don't you like him?"

Trent shrugged, opening the packet of crisps. "Well enough. But… he left. And he's never tried to get more time with me… I don't feel like a priority to him."

Courtney nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We have fun… it's just kinda awkward…"

The two of them sat together in a comfortable silence. The peace was broken when a large rumble of thunder sounded overhead. Trent stood up brushing off his pants, before offering Courtney his hand. "I should take you back now. Looks like it's going to pour."

Courtney took his outstretched hand and got up, before brushing herself down, and beaming at Trent. "Thanks for bringing me here. It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "But it kinda wasn't the point…"

"Oh…" Courtney blushed lightly at the compliment.

Trent gently took her hand and began leading her down the path back to the house. They made it inside the door just as the rain began to fall.

"Do you want me to call your mum to pick you up?"

Courtney smiled gently. "No thanks."

Trent looked outside and then back at Courtney. "But it's raining… I'll walk you."

"No. It's fine. I like walking in the rain anyway."

Trent paused for a moment. "Well… then can I call you sometime? Tomorrow maybe?"

Courtney giggled. "Sure."

"Awesome."

Courtney smiled and then gestured down the hall. "The door's this way… right?"

Trent chuckled. "Yeah… but I can't call you without your number."

"Oh… sorry" Courtney then neatly wrote her number on a notebook by the phone.

"Can I give you mine?"

"Sure." Courtney began reaching for a scrap of paper when Trent took her hand.

"Don't worry about it." He said scrawling his number on her palm. "You won't lose it this way…"

Courtney beamed at him. "Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

Courtney let herself out and began walking home. She pushed back the hood on her jacket and lifted her face to the sky, relishing in the feeling of the rain on her skin. She was going to stretch her arms before remembering about the number, and shoving her hands in her pockets. Courtney enjoyed the walk home smiling the whole way.

* * *

When she arrived home she heard the phone ringing. Gathering that her mum wasn't home, Courtney rushed to the phone, answering it just before the last dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Hey… you're home. I was gonna leave a message."

Courtney paused for a second. "Trent?"

"Yeah. Hey. Umm… sorry to call so soon, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over tomorrow and study for bio with me."

"Really?" Courtney exclaimed. "That would be great. I seriously don't get bio. I was stressed that I was going to fail."

"Great." Trent chuckled. "I mean… not great that you're stressed, but great that… yeah."

Courtney chuckled at his embarrassment. "What time?"

"Whenever. I'm home all day tomorrow, and all I'm doing is chores for my mum."

"Great. I'll call you."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow."

Courtney said goodbye and hung up the phone. She beamed and jumped up and down on the spot before skipping up the stairs, two at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey I'm back! =D As you may know from my other story **It's One Hell of a Ride **I have been insanely busy, and had a massive case of writers block, but I'm back. And I'm super mega sorry about not doing the update a day. Life was kinda hectic and got in the way, so sorry for anyone who was waiting for that. Thanks to all who've reviewed and I bring you the next chapter. A nice long one to make up for my delayed updating. R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

_

* * *

_

She beamed and jumped up and down on the spot before skipping up the stairs, two at a time.

* * *

The next morning Courtney's eyes fluttered open just as the sun was rising. She smiled raising her face to the light. She had always been a morning person. She normally woke an hour before her parents rose, and often went for long walks in order to feel the wind and sun before being cooped up in a classroom all day.

After searching through her closet Courtney pulled out a bright yellow sundress that complemented nicely with her skin. After slipping on some white flats and putting a thick yellow headband in her hair, Courtney grabbed her mum's old guitar and strolled through the back door into the crisp early morning air. There was a slight fog clouding the sky and the air had a salty tang from the westerly breeze, blowing in from the sea.

She strolled down a winding path and made her way to the bottom of her garden. The garden was large compared to the size of the house, and there was a high chance that her parents would eventually expand the house to fill up more of the space. But for now the garden was full of life. There were vibrant flowers in the garden beds that surrounded the house, and tall trees shaded the garden. Their house was similar to the other ones on the street, with neighbors on both sides. However it was the only house that had a backyard that ran into the forest.

Courtney wandered slowly down to the creek that ran through the forest. When she arrived she sat down at the bank and, after removing her shoes, dipped her feet in the cool, fresh water. Courtney pulled out her guitar and balanced it on her knee, while beginning to strum a few chords. She began picking out a melody and before long she was smiling and humming along. Courtney enjoyed music. She'd found her mothers guitar three years ago, and after replacing the ancient strings, and retuning the guitar, it had been as good as new. Her mother taught her the basic chords and gave the guitar to Courtney to keep. The smile on her face that day still hadn't left the memory of her parents. Courtney still liked to think of the beloved heirloom as her mums. It made it seem more romantic.

A fat bug landed on her shoulder and began to make its way down her back. Courtney swatted it away, but touched something unusual. She stretched back, further this time and felt for it again. A small, round bump was exactly in between her shoulder blades. She arched her back, craning her neck trying to get a glimpse of the bump, but was unsuccessful. She felt the bump again, trying desperately to determine what it was. After another unsuccessful attempt, she scooped up her guitar, put her shoes back on, and stormed back to the house in search of a mirror.

* * *

After locking the heavy bathroom door, Courtney turned to the mirror. Deciding she was too short, she sat on the vanity, arching her back, and twisting and turning, trying to see the lump. She tentatively pulled down the back of her dress and saw the bump. It was tiny. A raised circle, which blended into her natural skin, it was barely noticeable, but definitely there. She poked it warily, resulting in a slight tingling sensation, but no pain. It sort of looked like a zit.

_Well… that's comforting… In a completely non-comforting kind of way…_

Courtney heard her mother's soft footsteps traveling down the hall. Courtney poked her head out of the door and decided to see her mum.

"Mum?"

She heard a yawn. "In the kitchen sweetheart."

Courtney rushed with dainty steps into the kitchen. "I have a bump on my back… Can you have a look at it?"

Bridgette yawned once again and gently pushed on the raised bump. "It's just a zit Court."

Courtney smiled, releasing the top of her dress. "That's what I thought."

Bridgette brushed away her bangs, looking at her daughter. "You don't really get zits… have you started… you know…" Her mum leant closer. "Aunt Flo come to visit?"

Courtney shook her head quickly. "Just a fluke. All part of puberty, like you always say mum." She gave a strained smile, which matched the enthusiasm in her voice, before fleeing up the stairs, avoiding further questioning from her mother.

* * *

In her room, Courtney once again felt the bump. It made her feel normal… getting her first zit. Like a warped rite of passage. Courtney's puberty had been different to the textbooks way of describing it. She never got zits, but she had developed her shape perfectly, with curves in all the right places. However at sixteen and a half she still didn't have her period. Her mum shrugged it off, saying that without knowing her birth mothers history, they had no idea if it was normal or not. But it was becoming increasingly obvious that she was becoming more and more worried.

Courtney decided that she should get changed. She pulled on a pair of jeans on found a yellow tank top, allowing her to keep in her headband. She was about to put her hair in a ponytail when she thought of the blemish on her back. She decided to keep it down, to provide coverage for the zit, especially if it was to turn into something horrid. Which would suck.

_Especially at Trent's…_

Courtney grabbed an apple, and after calling out to her mum, she went out the door and began making her way to Trent's. She was almost there when she saw Beth jogging the opposite way. Courtney waved and called her over.

"Hey!" Beth beamed.

"Hi." Courtney smiled sweetly. "I didn't know you were a runner."

Beth chuckled. "Yeah. I'm on the school team." She saw Courtney's amused face. "Funny I know. We practice after school most days, but the weekend we have to do on our own." She smirked. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to Trent's. Study session."

Beth chuckled, emitting a small snort. "Welcome to the Trent Robertson fan club. I'm president, but we need a treasurer. You interested?"

Courtney bit her lip nervously. "It's not like that. We're just going to study. I have a bio test on Monday and I am going to fail without drastic intervention."

Beth nodded, a sly smile playing on her features. "He's just around the corner, on the next street." She gestured with her hand. "I'll walk you there."

They walked together onto the next street, before their ears were assaulted with the heavy whirring of a lawn mower. Trent was there mowing the front lawn. He hadn't noticed them arrive, allowing for undisturbed admiring. He was pushing the mower dressed only in his old tennis shoes and jeans. His chest and arms were toned and his lean muscles were visible. His skin was lightly tanned and was glistening with a sheen of sweat as he continued to push the mower.

Courtney couldn't help but stare.

_Wow... I've seen guys shirtless before, but... wow_

His muscles flexed as he forced the mower through a thick patch of grass. Courtney felt her breath catch and her chest tighten. He was incredible to look at.

"Wow... I've died and gone to heaven." Beth sighed, not bothering at all to hide her appreciation.

Trent suddenly looked up, as if sensing he was being watched. His eyes met Courtney's and she dropped her head, finding something remarkably interesting with her shoes.

When she did look up, Trent was pulling on his shirt. "Hey guys. You're both up early."

"Early?" Courtney looked at her watch noticing that it wasn't even nine yet. "Oh gosh." She murmured embarrassed. "I forgot about calling."

Trent chuckled and sent her a grin. "No worries. I'm up." He smirked nodding his head in the direction of the lawn mower.

Beth interrupted "Well I gotta run... literally." She turned so that Trent couldn't see her and sent Courtney a wink. She then sprinted down the street calling her goodbyes.

Trent chuckled as he watched her sprint away. He turned to Courtney, flamboyantly gesturing to the door. "Shall we? Biology waits for no one."

* * *

After the test on Monday Trent turned to Courtney. "So how horrible was it?"

Courtney grinned. "Not too bad. But only because of your help."

Trent grinned. "Yeah Saturday's three hour session, plus the hour chat last night probably had some impact."

The two beamed at each other before Trent continued.

"We could make it a regular event. You know... the study."

Courtney smiled. Secretly enjoying the idea of more private study sessions with him. "Yeah. And next time you could come to my house."

He beamed back. "Great."

* * *

It was drizzling steadily as the bell for lunch rang. The majority of the group sat inside because of the rain, but a small group braved the weather and headed for the small pavilion. Today it was just Trent, Courtney, Beth and Cody. The two guys sat across from each other, pelting scraps of bread at one another. Beth sat with Courtney, and made like a commentator, critiquing their aim, form, and inability to keep from hitting the spectators.

"Alright. That one was on purpose." Beth grumbled, throwing the offending food item back towards the duo.

Cody chuckled. "Nah Beth it was an accident. And anyway you are the one that said I couldn't hit _anything _I aimed for."

Beth growled. "Then maybe you should aim for me, so then I at least know that I won't be hit."

She sighed and turned towards Courtney. "I was so _not _meant to live here. Somewhere sunny like L.A... yeah. But not here." She sighed again, pushing a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear. My hair does fine in summer. But as soon as there is any rain... BAM!! It becomes this unmanageable mess."

Her thick, wavy brown hair faired well in the summer, but humidity turned it into a frizzy, knotty mess. Today she had it in a low plait, having just recently gotten over her side pony phase.

Courtney looked at her with a small smile. "I think it's pretty."

Beth rolled her eyes slightly. "I get that a lot... but it's only because it's not yours. I have to use tonnes of special products so I can get a brush through it every day." She turned and looked at Courtney's hair before gently running her fingers through a section. "Yours is nice... and really soft. What do you use?"

Courtney bit her lip uncomfortably. "Oh... you know... whatever."

"Hmm," Beth murmured feeling Courtney's hair once again. "Do you use a leave in? That's what works best for mine."

Courtney took a deep breath. "Actually I don't use anything." Beth stared gob smacked so she continued. "Conditioner makes my hair oily and any kind of shampoo makes my hair super dry."

"So you don't wash it?"

Courtney saw Beth's confused face, and decided to explain more thoroughly. "I rinse my hair really well. It's clean. I make sure."

"But... like no shampoo? At all?"

Courtney shook her head. She bit her lip waiting for a comeback and was surprised when Beth simply muttered, "Lucky." under her breath, before turning back to her previously forgotten sandwich.

* * *

That night Courtney examined her hair.

_Do I need to wash it?_

Her hair looked and felt the same as normal. And after ten minutes of debate she decided not to bother. She then turned and studied the bump on her back. Gently prodding and poking it. It had been tiny on Saturday and over just two days it had grown in size, and with it came an increased tingling.

"It's one hell of a first zit." She grumbled before turning in for the night.

* * *

Courtney woke the next morning to a dull tingling sensation between her shoulder blades. Realising that it might be the zit, Courtney rushed to the bathroom in order to examine it. As she sat on the vanity craning her neck and pulling down the hem of her nightgown she came to a horrid realisation...

The bump was bigger... and not just a little bit.

It was now the size of a quarter.

_This is no zit..._

She touched it gingerly. Worrying that the touch would further inflame the bump. The tingling lingered after the bump had been left alone, setting Courtney into a further panic. She jumped off the vanity and tore down the hall to her parents room. She was just about pound feverently on her parents door when she realised something. She was being foolish.

_What I am thinking? I'm barely dressed and the last thing I need to do is worry mum and dad... They have enough on their plate. I'll work it out myself._

After recovering from her minor freak out, Courtney made her way back to the bathroom. She once again sat herself on the vanity and examined the bump. She twisted this way and that studying the bump from different angles, until she finally convinced herself that the bump was nowhere near as big or obtrusive as she thought it was.

Courtney was under the belief that all things healed themselves. She was raised with that belief, and it was evident in the way her parents behaved. They had never been to the doctors for anything, even antibiotics.

"It's just an abnormally large zit. It'll go away on it's own..." Courtney sighed heavily. "I hope..."

She dug through the drawers in the bathroom looking for her mum's salve. She found the tub and opened it, relishing in the delightful scent of rosemary, lavender and tea-tree oil. It made her feel safe. This salve had helped her family get over any scrape or blemish.

_It couldn't hurt to try..._

Courtney scooped up a small amount on her finger and gently applied it to the bump. The tea-tree oil burned and in conjunction with the tingling of the bump made Courtney feel as though her back was on fire. Once she was done she crept back to her room and began rummaging through her cupboard, trying to find something that would hide the bump. She ended up deciding on a loose fitting t-shirt, with a full back and jean shorts. She also chose to leave her hair down to further conceal the obtrusive bump.

It tingled whenever anything touched it. The t-shirt, her hair, her fingers as she tried to remind herself that it was real... She came to the conclusion that every nerve was connected to the bump.

* * *

When Thursday rolled around Courtney knew it wasn't a zit. The bump was now the size of a golf ball. She let out a shriek of panic when she first saw the size. She grabbed another baggy top, and put a loose fitting cardigan over the top, to further conceal the bump. She went downstairs to tell her parents but wimped out and ended up grabbing an apple before pelting out the front door to school. With all the loose shirts no one had noticed the bump, but if it kept growing at such a rushed pace it would soon be the size of a basketball, and there was no way she could hide something like that...

Courtney sat beside Beth at lunch, but was unable to focus on what her friend was saying. Her thoughts turning to the bump, and the lack of effect the salve had made.

_Maybe it's a tumor... Oh my god... I'm going to die_

"Courtney? Helloooo?? You there?"

When Beth got no reply she turned down the hall to her next class, just missing Trent as he ran up to Courtney.

"Hey!"

Courtney turned her head slightly, but kept on walking, and even began to quicken her pace.

"What's the rush Court?"

She stopped and turned to him. "I just really wanna get to class on time."

Trent just nodded. "Ok... Can I walk you to class?"

He followed her as she made her way down another corridor before stopping outside her class. He rubbed the back of his neck before asking her a question.

"You doing anything this Saturday? Cause a bunch of us are heading to the beach. It's too cold to swim, but there'll be a bonfire, and someone will probably get thrown in the water," he chuckled. "They normally do. What'd you say? You in?"

Courtney but her lip before replying to Trent. "I'd love to but... I can't."

"Why not?"

She sighed heavily and couldn't bear to lie to him. "I just can't..."

She then turned and made her way into the classroom, without uttering a goodbye.

* * *

On Friday the bump had more than doubled in size.

_It looks like a softball... What do I do? _

There was no top that was going to cover the bump. Courtney went into a panic and tore through her clothes to try and find something to wear. After much searching she found a floaty, fluffy blouse that would camouflage the atrocity. After disguising it as effectively as she could she tore out of the house, before her parents could question her.

The day dragged on, and Courtney couldn't get her mind off the bump. It tingled constantly and she could barely concentrate on her work. She hadn't talked to anyone all day and had got multiple questions wrong in all her classes. When the bell finally rang Courtney rushed out of class before her teacher had time to question her lack of focus. As she made her way to her locker, a single thought was running through her head.

_It's cancer... It must be... What am I going to tell mum? Monday... I'll tell her if it's not gone by Monday._

After grabbing her bag and stowing her books, Courtney made her way across the football field. She climbed up the bleachers and sat there looking up at the graying sky.

She snapped her head down when she heard footsteps. She saw Trent slowly making his way towards her.

"Hey..." He murmured rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I sit with you?"

Courtney smiled slightly patting the spot next to her. Trent sat wearily, stilled nervous of her with her odd behaviour. They were silent for a while before he spoke up.

"Are you ok? I mean... You've been acting weird all week."

Courtney's lip trembled as she tried not to cry. "Sorry... I'll be alright."

Trent grabbed her hand causing her to look at him. "Did I do something?"

Courtney shook her head rapidly. "No, no. You're wonderful. I've just had a bad couple of days. Give me the weekend to get over it, and I'll be fine."

Trent nodded slightly. "Can I walk you home?"

"I'm going to stay here longer. I'll be alright."

Trent sighed. "Ok then..." He turned to look at her. "But if anything is wrong you'll call me... right?" He waited for Courtney's nod before making his way down the seats.

"Trent!"

He turned to see Courtney now standing.

"Have fun tomorrow..."

His smile dropped and he nodded, before slowly walking away.

* * *

That night Courtney applied more salve to her back before heading to her room. As she closed the door and hopped into bed, the tears finally began to pour down her face. She knew that the salve wouldn't have any effect, as it hadn't so far, but she didn't know what else to do. She slowly drifted to sleep praying that the new day would bring a change.

She didn't know just how big a change was to occur.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: New chappie!! And this one's a biggie! But there are even bigger things to come!! ;P Thanks to all who review!! R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous_

_

* * *

_

She didn't know just how big a change was to occur.

* * *

As Courtney woke on Saturday she couldn't help but to lie in bed and watch the sunrise. There was a light mist that floated along the ground, covering the grass and flowers with dew, giving the garden a magical feel. She watched as the sky gradually changed from purple to pink, to orange to a baby blue. As she gazed at the cloudless sky her thoughts drifted to Trent and the others who would be at the beach bonfire later on in the day. She smirked. Seeing as it was a nice day she guessed that everyone would be taking a dip in the ocean- regardless if they wanted one or not.

_I definitely picked right by bowing out of that particular activity._

She sat up and stretched continuing to gaze at the kalidescope of colours in the sky. She took advantage of what she was seeing, knowing that many others would be sleeping through this magnificent event. She giggled.

_Including dad...It is Saturday after all... no wait Sleepday!!_

She smiled and reached over her shoulder to stretch her back before brushing something that shouldn't have been there. Emitting a small shreik her other hand flew to join the first in confirming what she had felt.

The bump was gone.

There was something else though.

Something long and cool.

And much bigger than the bump had ever been.

Courtney twisted and turned trying to see what it was, but only saw a flash of white. She threw on a thin dressing gown and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door. As she pulled off the robe Courtney's jaw dropped. She didn't even need to turn to see it.

* * *

Courtney was horrified and mesmerised as she stared at the pale things, onyx eyes wide.

She slowly turned around to see the things properly. When she did she gasped aloud.

Petals.

Beautiful petals making a four pointed star on her back. They were curved gently, giving the illusion of movement. The longest petals were peeking over her shoulders and around her waist. There were smaller petals, spiralling around the centre, filling in all of the gaps. She lifted some petals where they connected to her skin, and saw some small green leaves.

She continued to study the strange phenonemon.

The petals were a deep purple in the centre, which faded to a pale violet, before ending at the tips with the purest white. There had to be at least twenty petals, maybe more. She turned once again to face the mirror. The petals floating beside her head were almost too beautiful for words.

_They look almost like wings..._

* * *

She continued to stare until a loud rapping on the door brought her to her senses.

"You done yet sweetheart?" Her mother asked sleepily, before letting out a pent up yawn.

Courtney bit her lower lip and began pacing nervously to and fro. Her nails dug into her palms as she frantically tried to figure out what to do.

_What do I do? What do I do? This is a million times worse than the bump. I mean they're pretty... beautiful actually... but I can't exactly tell mum... How am I going to hide this?? Maybe they'll come off..._

In her desperation Courtney grabbed a petal and pulled hard. She tried to contain her scream as pain shot down the petal and into her spine. The pain was too strong, and to her horror a whimper managed to escape her lips, alerting her mother.

She heard another knock. "Court? Honey, are you ok?"

Courtney took ten deep breaths, until the pain had subsided to a dull throbbing.

"I'm fine mum." She murmured. "I'll just be a miute more."

She frantically looked around the room trying to find something to cover the giant flower growing out of her back. The gown she had before was too thin, and even though her mum was probably not fully alert, she would definitely notice something. She spotted her pink, oversized towel and threw it over her shoulders, sighing in relief as the flower disapeared from view. Courtney then nodded to her reflection, forcing a smile on her face and opened the door to face her mother.

Bridgette blinked a couple of times trying to clear her sight further. "Did you have a shower? I didn't hear the water running."

"Oh... yeah, umm." Courtney fumbled for an excuse. "It was short!" She blurted out. "And I uh... didn't get my hair wet?" She added weakly, smiling nervously at her mum.

Bridgette nodded slightly before letting out another yawn. "Okay sweetheart. Just come down when you're ready and dressed and I'll make you some brekky." She said, softly stokring Courtney's hair. "It's going to be a beautiful day." Courtney smiled at her mother before rushing into her room.

* * *

Cursing that she didn't have a lock on her door, she grabbed her desk chair and lodged it under the handle as a temporary lock of sorts. Once she was sure it was as secure as it could be she let the towel drop from her shoulders and examined the petals. They were slightly creased due to the way she slept and being crushed under the towel. She grabbed one of the longer petals from behind her shoulder and examined it.

It was beautiful. That she couldn't deny. She also couldn't deny the sweet scent that was filling her room. She hesitantly sniffed the petal.

Fruit blossoms...

It smelt like a fruit blossom. Well not one. More like when all the flowers on a tree were blossoming at the same time, it was intoxicating.

_Thank goodness it doesn't stink!_

Courtney let go of the petal and thought the situation through.

_I have a huge flower on my back... which came out of the bump!! How the heck am I going to hide this thing??_

She rushed to her cupboard and searched through her masses of blouses. All of them were too thin, or wouldn't provide enough cover. She groaned in frustration before grabbing a bunch of tops. She then threw the towel back over her shoulders, and for the second time that morning, Courtney rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

Once inside she slammed the door shut, quickly locking it. She pressed her ear to the door, waiting for a few minutes to hear if someone was coming to inspect the noise. When there was still no sound, Courtney turned to the mirror and threw on the first shirt. It didn't even get past her shoulders. Neither did the second. She turned to the mirror and tried to work out what to do.

_There must be a better way..._

She then tried grabbing a bunch of the petals and wrapping them over her shoulders. They were too obvious, uncomfortable, and if Courtney was brutally honest, she didn't want to be trapped in long sleeves for the rest of her life.

_Or however long this thing lives for..._

She then tried a different approach. She grabbed the petals, and pulled them under her arms, wrapping them around her waist.

"Yeah..." Courtney smiled. "That'll work!"

She grabbed a silk scarf that was hanging on a hook and wrapped it over the petals, securing and hiding them. She then pulled on her pair of shorts, ecstatic that she had grabbed a high waisted pair, and pulled them up, the buttons covering the bottom of the scarf, offering further support. It didn't hurt, but it felt like they were being smothered. She sighed before grabbing a floaty blouse and putting it on, before turning to the mirror with trepidation.

_Pretty impressive... _

The fabric was loose, and prevented the small bump where her petals were bunched from being seen. As long as she didn't let the petals loose, no one would know there was anything wrong. Courtney tied her hair in a ponytail for the first time in nearly a week. She gazed at her reflection, all the while working out what to do next.

_Okay... One problem solved... Only another million to go..._

She knew her puberty had been different to others... but this definitely couldn't be puberty. There were no reports anywhere of people sprouting flowers out of their backs... This was going to ruin her life! Her future, any hope of being with a guy, getting married, working... all of it ruined.

She started hyperventilating slightly. She felt trapped. The room was small, her petals were being smothered. She had to get out! She rushed out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a Coke and heading to the back door.

"Going for a walk honey?"

"Yeah mum." Courtney said giving her mum a small smile.

She grinned back. "Okay Court, have fun!"

* * *

Courtney went out the door and down the garden path, into the forest. She was so preoccupied with her predicament that she paid no attention to the dew covered plants that had impressed her so much earlier. As she walked she suddenly noticed that like her mum said it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. She groaned in frustration and began stomping.

"Go figure..." She mumbled grumpily. "My life is crashing down around me and Mother Nature has decided to mock me too!"

She made her way to her spot by the creek. She sat for a few minutes and when she was sure there was no one around she lifted her shirt and untied the scarf. She sighed in relief as the petals returned to their original positions. The relief was so overwhelming that she couldn't help but giggle a little. She looked down at her feet when she noticed her shadow.

"Wow..."

The sunlight was on her back and was shining through the petals, in a similar way it shines through a balloon. It made her look like an enormous butterfly with beautiful violet wings. Courtney then tried to make the wing things move. But no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't. What she did notice was that she could feel the wings soaking up the sunlight. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Something so life shattering... it just shouldn't be like this... Not beautiful..."

As she stared at her image she pondered on what to do. Should she tell her parents? Would it make any difference? She had promised to tell them on Monday about the bump, had it still been there...

_But it's gone now..._

Courtney gently grabbed one of the petals and stroked it, relishing in the feel of it between her fingers. It was incredibly soft, and felt just like the finest silk. It didn't hurt her either. And it was just so beautiful...

_Maybe it will just go away..._

All things go away on their own eventually... Didn't her mum always say that. Maybe it's not so bad after all. Maybe it would all end up okay.

_Okay! Okay?? _

_Courtney are you even listening to yourself? A giant flower has sprouted out of your back and you think it's going to be alright? How is any of this anywhere close to being okay??_

Her emotions, like her thoughts were going haywire. As she was struggling with what to do one name kept coming up in her thoughts.

Trent.

Maybe he could help... He did have that microscope. If he examined some of the flower thing, then maybe she could work out what it was. And besides she had nothing to lose... and esentially everything to gain.

She quickly wrapped up her petals and rushed into the house, almost crashing into her dad as he slouched his way into the kitchen.

"Dad!" She gasped in surprise.

Geoff chuckled, sleepily readjusting his trademark cowboy hat, before placing a kiss on Courtney's head. "Morning beautiful."

He rested his arm around her shoulders, before giving her a big hug. Despite being worried, Courtney couldn't help but hug him right back. He made her feel safe.

When they broke apart Courtney spoke up. "Why are you up?"

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I have to open up the shop. LeShawna needed the day off."

"Oh, okay."

She was about to walk away when her dad stopped her. He sniffed the air near her shoulder. "You smell really nice Court. You should wear that perfume more often."

Courtney nodded nervously, before grabbing the cordless phone and sprinting up to her room. When she got there she stared at the phone, trying to muster the courage to dial the number. After ten minutes her fingers finally managed to dial Trent's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" She squeaked out, forcing herself not to hang up.

"Courtney! Hey! What's up?"

There was a long pause, Courtney sat nibbling her bottom lip, trying to get the courage to tell him.

"Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

He chukled. "You did call me..."

There was another short pause before Courtney spoke up.

"Can I come over?"

Trent blinked a bit, recovering from her bluntness before replying. "Umm, yeah sure. When?"

"Right now?"


End file.
